In general, processes for producing a flat panel display such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and Plasma Display Panel (PDP) comprise Chip On Glass (COG) bonding processes or Film On Glass (FOG) bonding processes.
A COG bonding process is a process for bonding a chip such as a driver IC and the like on a panel. In such a COG bonding process, an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) is attached to a portion of a panel where a chip for COG purpose is to be placed, and then the COG chip is bonded through pre-bonding and main bonding.
Once the COG chip is bonded accordingly, an indentation inspection and crack inspection are performed on the COG chip regarding the panel.
On the other hand, the FOG bonding process is a process for bonding an FPC film on a panel. In such an FOG bonding process, an ACF conductor is attached to a portion of a panel where an FPC film is to be placed, and then the FPC film is bonded to the panel by pressurizing and heating the FPC film.
However, when pressurizing and heating the FPC film, a temperature variation occurs between a dummy lead and real lead provided on the FPC film, which is a problem.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an FPC film where a dummy lead and real lead are provided.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, due to a difference of length between the dummy lead D and real lead R provided on the FPC film F, the heat applied to a compression area G (area that is subject to pressurization and heating) of the FPC film F is conducted to a non-compression area via the real lead R, and, therefore, a thermal loss occurs.
Such a thermal loss causes a temperature variation, that is, a temperature difference between the dummy lead D and real lead R in the compression area G of the FPC film F when bonding the FPC film F.
Such a temperature variation between the dummy lead D and real lead R in the compression area G of the FPC film F causes a bonding defect to occur.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.